1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behavior determining apparatus, a behavior determining method, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
A behavior determining technique in an actual space of a human is an important object of researches and developments. Various models have been proposed for the behavior determining technique.
An application range of the behavior determining technique is diversified. Examples of the application range include a care technique in a care facility and the like, a suspicious character finding technique in various facilities, and a customer behavior analyzing technique in retail shops. On the other hand, according to the development of ubiquitous devices represented by image processing, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), and various sensors in recent years, both types and quantities of data used for behavior determination tend to increase. Methods in which such data is used have also been proposed.
In the method, relatively new devices are used in collecting data for behavior determination. However, most of the devices are still being developed and yet to be commercialized. It may be impossible to set the devices because of a physical limitation or use of the devices may be avoided in terms of profit.